


Substantial Snuggle

by sardonyx164



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Cuddling, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel and Chad are forced to share a bed for warmth.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Kudos: 3
Collections: HMS Twelve Hundred Seventy Four





	Substantial Snuggle

_[Scene: a bedroom on the Galactic Kids Next Door spaceship. Nigel is lying in bed and trying to sleep, but the only thing he can do is shiver]_

**Nigel:** (It’s so cold on this spaceship...!) [huddling up to the blankets] (I wish there was something-- _anything_ \-- that could help me feel warmer...!)

_[A shivering Chad dashes into the room and jumps into bed]_

**Chad:** [sighing happily] Finally! I get to _finally_ sleep in my nice soft bed...[huddling up to the blankets]...that has a nice _warm_ blanket...[cuddling up to Nigel]...and a nice _warm_ human!

 **Nigel:** [instinctively cuddling up to Chad] Hmm, nice warm human indeed...

 **Chad:** [slowly closing his eyes] Yup, it’s pretty relaxing, isn’t it, Nigel...?

 **Nigel:** [slowly closing his eyes] It sure is, Chad...

_[Three, two, one...]_

**Chad/Nigel:** [instantly opening his eyes] Wait just a minute! [jumping out of bed] What are you doing in my bed?!

 _[...there it is_ _!]_

 **Nigel:** _Your_ bed?! This is _my_ bed! Numbuh Infinity said so!

 **Chad:** But that can’t be right! Numbuh Infinity said this was _my_ bed!

 **Nigel:** Well, why don’t we just go _ask_ him to give us separate rooms, then?! Or at the very least, tell us whose bed this is?!

 **Chad:** [shivering] Yeah, let’s not do that. Numbuh Infinity values his sleep, and he gets _ **very**_ upset if anyone makes the mistake of waking him up, especially if it’s for something as minor as this.

 **Nigel:** [slapping himself on the head] Well, that’s just great! So I’m stuck with you until morning?!

 **Chad:** [stonily] Yup.

 **Nigel:** [sighing with exasperation and exhaustion]...I don’t believe this.

 **Chad:** [climbing into bed] Hey! Less complaining, more cuddling! I’m in desperate need of human warmth here!

 _[Nigel sighs and rolls his eyes as he slowly climbs_ _back_ _into bed and huddles up to the blankets. About three_ _seconds later, Chad_ _instinctively_ _pulls the blankets over himself, leaving Nigel to shiver from the night’s algidity]_

 **Nigel:** Hey! [pulling the blanket over himself] Give that blanket back! I’m freezing!

 **Chad** : [pulling the blanket over himself] I need this blanket more than you do, Uno!

_[The two keep fighting over the blanket for a few more seconds, until...]_

**Chad:** [quickly] Hey, what’s that behind you?

_[Nigel instinctively turns around, which prompts Chad to steal the blankets for himself. Nigel slowly turns back around to face Chad and gives the teen an unamused look]_

**Nigel:**...Go sleep in the bathtub.

 **Chad:** No. I’d much rather prefer sleeping in a _soft_ bed. [huddling up to the blankets] With _soft_ blankets. [humming happily] In fact, I don’t think it’s too much a stretch to say that these _**soft**_ blankets are even softer than _you!_

 **Nigel:** [shivering] Are...are you implying that I’m soft, Chad?

 **Chad:** [blushing]...Um, well, you’re actually--

 **Nigel:** [offended] Rigid? _Stiff?_ _**Firm?**_ Is that what you were going to say about me?

 **Chad:** [turning redder] Well, I--

 **Nigel:** Because let me tell _you_ something, Chad: you’re even _more_ rigid than _**me!**_ You’re the most rigid person I have _**ever**_ met!

 **Chad:** [turning even redder]...What?

 **Nigel:** You don’t get it?! Fine, let me spell it out for you! [jabbing his finger into Chad’s chest] You’re hardheaded! Headstrong! You’re...! You’re...! You’re way too stubborn for your own good, Chad!

 **Chad:**...Oh. _That’s_ what you meant. [clearing his throat] Well, you’re pretty stubborn too, you hypocrite.

 **Nigel:** [shrugging] The unstoppable force meets the irresistible...I mean, _immovable_ object, I suppose.

 **Chad:** [nodding] Right, right. [raising an eyebrow]...Wait, what did you say just now?

 **Nigel:** [raising an eyebrow]...Uh, what do you mean?

 **Chad:** [smirking] You just implied that I was “irresistible”.

 **Nigel:** [blushing bashfully]...So? [twiddling his fingers] Both ‘immovable’ and ‘irresistible’ apply to that saying...right?

 **Chad:** [pinching Nigel’s cheek] You’re right about that, you absolute cutie~

 **N** **igel:** [covering his face with his hands] Shut up, Chad. I’m not cute...

 _[Chad gently throws the blanket over Nigel and pulls the younger boy into his chest. Nigel_ _squeaks and_ _turns even redder at the close contact]_

 **Chad:** [softly kissing Nigel’s temple] See? You _are_ cute! Especially when you say my name in that...[kissing Nigel’s temple again]...squeaky voice of yours~

 **Nigel:** [embarrassed] _Chad..._

 **Chad:** [chuckling playfully] Ah, music to my ears~

_[Chad hums happily as he gives Nigel a gentle squeeze. Nigel squeaks again]_

**Nigel:** _Ah, Chad_...[wrapping his arms around Chad’s waist]...you’re, hmm, very warm... [burying his face in Chad’s shirt]...ah, you’re, um, as warm as a cup of tea...

 **Chad** : Tea, huh?

 **Nigel:** That’s...that’s right...

 **Chad:** Not hot chocolate?

 **Nigel:** Um, well...I just prefer tea over hot chocolate, that’s all...

 **Chad:** [gently rubbing Nigel’s back] Tell me more~

 **Nigel:** Oh. Um...well, there’s, uh, nothing wrong with hot chocolate, but...well, it’s just that... it’s a bit too _sweet_ for me, that’s all...

 **Chad:** I see. Anything else to add...[kissing Nigel’s temple again]...Nigie~?

 **Nigel:** _No..._

 **Chad:** Alright, then. [warmly] Now let me say a few words too, okay?

 **Nigel:** _Okay..._

 **Chad:** [giving Nigel a squeeze] You’re a very soft guy, Nigel, and I really mean that. You’re so compassionate and cushy and uh...comfy. Those are the reasons why I grew so attached to you in the first place. As far as I’m concerned...[kissing Nigel’s temple again]...you’re just a big cup of tea.

 **Nigel:** [warmly] And you’re a big cup of hot chocolate...[yawns]...old friend...

 **Chad:** [yawns] Hmm, tea and hot chocolate, huh...two warm and sweet beverages that are perfect for getting through a cold night. Isn’t that right, Nigel?

 **Nigel:** [half-asleep] Sure thing, Chad...

_[Chad smiles softly as he holds Nigel tighter. Nigel mutters something incomprehensible as he unconsciously cuddles up closer to Chad]_

**Chad:** [humming happily] Aw, you’re so cute. [yawns] Thank Zero you’re around... [slowly closing his eyes]...Nigel...

End

**Author's Note:**

> There are three things that I want from the sequel series:  
> 1= Nigel and Chad being friends again.  
> 2= Chad becomes Nigel's nurse/psychologist.  
> 3= Subtext. Lots and lots of subtext between Nigel and Chad. There was plenty of it in Operation Treaty, why not add in some more, because why not?


End file.
